


fakes in shining armor || ks

by haileymadisxn



Category: Knight Squad
Genre: ?????, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Knight Squad - Freeform, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileymadisxn/pseuds/haileymadisxn
Summary: "you won't tell anyone about this, right?""is a packrat just a rat?""um...""the answer is no. don't worry, princess; your secret's safe with me."***in which two fakes risk their lives and end up attending the same knight school for the same reason: to save their kingdoms.





	fakes in shining armor || ks

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i moved from wattpad to ao3 because well, 1) no one was reading my fanfiction there anymore and 2) the website's gone downhill. here you go.

The Kingdom of Nayilam was under siege by its own citizens.

Thousands of people flooded the streets, carrying torches and pitchforks and any other object they could use as a weapon. Pools of crimson blood flowed through the cracks of the ground, all from the late protests who had been killed from the violent riot before. Wailing echoed throughout the streets, and swears and promises of vengeance.

"Kill the monarchy!" they all screamed, waving their artillery around.

Two men suddenly appeared in front of the screaming citizens, on the boards. They donned beige bags as masks and wore all black. They were carrying a big, brown sack.

"Behold, your princess!"

They unveiled a girl, the whites of her brown eyes red, and the skin around it purple. She had cuts and bruises all over her tanned face. The pink silk nightgown she was wearing was torn and reduced to rags. Her signature long, black hair was an unruly mess, and she was shaking, whimpering, and crying, trying to untangle herself from the ropes that bound her. Her most distinct feature, however, was her pair of sparkly, rainbow-colored wings. One was bent and the other was torn slightly. It pained her.

The crowd booed and hissed at the princess. More tears streamed down her face. The crowd chanted, "Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!"

The two masked men took her by the shoulders.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she started to yell, trying to fly away, but the weights on her ankles were holding her down. They ignored her and kept taking her to a wooden contraption, with a metal blade triggered by a rope. On the other side was a young man, smiling menacingly as she was led to her doom.

They bent her over, her neck fitting in the circular slot of the device. The metal blade shone brightly against the flames of the Nayilamian castle. One of the men held a rope, the only thing separating the princess from the knife.

The young man went over to her, took her by the chin, and brought her face close to him. He had the brightest, bluest eyes the princess had ever seen. "You have a chance to get yourself out of this, he growled to her. "Say you'll rule by my side and I won't kill you."

The princess could have said yes. She could have said yes and lived. She could have said yes and ruled her kingdom with an iron fist. She could have said yes and turned everything around, including her loyal subjects' perspectives on her.

But instead, she said no. She said no to living in fear, wondering what her betrothed would do to her. She said no to ruling in tyranny. She said no to tormenting her kingdom for the rest of her life.

He knocked her chin into the splintery wood as he pushed her away. "Suit yourself," he said, standing back. He nodded to the man, who released the rope, and the blade dropped right onto the princess's bare neck, causing the Princess of Nayilam to literally lose her head.

***

Her Royal Highness Faye Blair Amor of Nayilam shot up in her bed. Cold sweat dripped down from her head to her mattress, a scream caught in her throat. She had gone for what seemed like years without any vivid dreams, especially nightmares like this one.

She fell back in bed to try to forget about her nightmare and fall back asleep. However, every time she closed her eyes, the sound of her subjects screaming her name out of anger and spite instead of adoration and idolatry kept echoing and echoing and echoing, but not loud enough that she couldn't hear her bedroom open.

 _Oh God_ , she thought, _they're coming for me._

"Your Highness..."

_They're going to kill me. Wait! They can't kill me if I'm already dead._

Faye lay still, fighting every urge to move, her wings stiffening in fear.

"Faye..."

The murderer climbed up on top of her on her bed.

_Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod they're going to kill me right now. They're going to notice my body is warm. They know I'm not dead. Oh no. I can’t believe I’m going to die before I become queen!_

"Princess!"

Wait, Faye recognized that voice, and it definitely wasn't a vengeful citizen.

She slowly blinked open her eyes to see Corazon, her governess, on her bed, tapping Faye's cheek repeatedly.

Corazon was a plump woman, but surprisingly agile and stealthy. She was already dressed in a black mini dress and a silver leather jacket that matched her silver wings. Her short black bob curled was under her chin, and she wore a light pink lipgloss.

"Corazon!" Faye shot up and wrapped her arms around her governess's chubby frame. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you."

Corazon blinked and shifted in her arms, not reciprocating her embrace. "If this is a way of getting to your birthday present early, I'm not buying it."

"No, it's just that I had the most horrible nightmare," Faye sighed, pulling back. "Everyone was rioting and threatening to kill me and--" She suddenly paused, a word snapping into place in her head. "Birthday!" she finally exclaimed. "It's my sixteenth birthday!" A smile grew on her face.

Corazon sighed and shook her head. " _Princessa,_ how are you going to rule this kingdom if you can't even remember the day you were born?" she chided, climbing off of Faye's bed. "Now, get dressed."

With that, Faye groaned and fell back on her mattress. "Come _on_ , Corazon," she whined. "It's my birthday! Let me have a few extra minutes of sleep, please?" she begged. She turned her head to face her window. "I can't even see the sun yet!"

The governess rolled her eyes and strolled over to the princess's bedroom windows. She pulled apart the pink silk curtains to reveal bright sunlight streaming in. The light hit Faye's eyes, and she hissed, covering her face with her arms.

Corazon sighed again. "Really, Faye?" She took the princess's arm, pulling her up and out of bed. "You're not five anymore, that's getting annoying," she scolded.

Still groggy, the heiress to the Nayilamian throne let out a big, morning breath-filled yawn right in her governess's face.

Corazon coughed and waved her arms around as if to waft away the stench. "Disgusting," she muttered under her breath. "We can't have you meeting with people at your ball tonight like _that_."

Faye groaned. Usually, Faye loved parties, especially her own. However, she was deeply dreading her birthday ball that night for her own reasons. “But that’s tonight. Can’t I sleep in?” A tiny smirk grew on her face. “ _Aaaaaaand_ skip my lessons for today?”

Corazon rolled her eyes. “Lazy, lazy, lazy, as usual,” she tutted. She turned Faye around and pushed her into her closet to get dressed. “Now go meet your subjects.”

After detangling her long, black locks, brushing her teeth, and dressing in all her finery -- an off-shoulder, light pink gown adorned with pastel pink and blue flowers that trailed behind her when she walked -- Faye made her way to her balcony. She didn’t show it, but she didn’t bother putting on shoes, since her gown covered her feet. Corazon would scold her if she knew.

Faye looked at her subjects from her very high balcony. The kingdom of Nayilam was mostly fairies, which is why Faye's balcony was so high up -- to keep people from flying up, which started happening when Faye turned thirteen. But what told the common folk and the Nayilamian royals apart were their wings. The royals of Nayilam had transparent wings that shimmered in the sunlight. The common folk had white opaque wings with barely any sparkle or shine to them. But wing covers with different designs were popular around town, spanning from simple, solid colors to "authentic royal" ones -- wing covers that matched Faye’s so commoners were able to look like Nayilamian royalty; however, they usually ended up being either too cheap in quality or too small for you. Faye owned a pair of wing covers -- an opaque pair that matched the common folk, to hide her sparkly wings when she wanted to go out with her friends without raising attention to her.

Faye smiled and gave the regal wave that she had been taught in lessons all those years ago. The crowd whooped, some citizens taking off their jackets to reveal their “I Love Princess Faye” shirts (which was a good idea, especially since Nayilam was an island in a very warm climate). Then, they joined together in their annual rendition of “Happy Birthday”.

Faye put her hand to her heart as if to keep it from swelling and bursting out of her chest. Sure, the citizens of Nayilam did this every year, but she always enjoyed seeing all the love and adoration from her subjects, especially after the chilling nightmare she couldn’t shake out of her head until that moment. Seeing all of her subjects’ devotion to her every year gave Faye hope for the future. Her future. When she would soon take the throne and become the Queen of Nayilam.

And she was determined to be a damn good one.


End file.
